


The wolf and the Raven's duel

by Relenita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relenita/pseuds/Relenita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the gulps are going up in number and his bones feel the weight of it; he decides this wasn’t the best idea he had. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf and the Raven's duel

**Author's Note:**

> For the adorable T and for everyone who likes Mikeru, eruri and the eventual clashes between Mike and Levi over Erwin.
> 
> Take it as a... [sequel from this fic for Ruru](http://relenita.tumblr.com/post/66842587903/and-the-wolf-plays-mikeru-shingeki-no-kyojin). 
> 
> Written here because tumblr is again hungry and ate it in T's submit-box.

The fire on his throat numbs his mind and makes his limbs turn into jelly. He knows the mood between him and Mike is sort of funny and if you add Levi into the mix you get a dangerous cocktail for Erwin to keep up nicely.

Of course, today it was a celebration, he was named Captain and Mike wanted to have a few drinks with him. Levi joins them because inertia rules his movements if he's on the scene. Erwin finds it cute, flattering if he's honest.

As the gulps are going up in number and his bones feel the weight of it; he decides this wasn't the best idea he had. His eyes cloud and he can swear Mike is closer than before and Levi is basically sitting on his lap (or he's trying to regain balance, who knows) and his arms are surrounding both Mike and Levi.  He feels happy and the little chuckle from his lips makes Mike relish in it, passing his hand on his waist and pulling him towards the bigger man.

"Well, well; Erwin, someone had enough booze to drown on it. Time's out, buddy" but he can't advance much as he feels another arm close on his waist and pull him back to the couch he's on. Levi's little stature but enormous strength leaves him hanging between them, both amused at the shorter man's state.

"Shut the fuck up, you lousy dog. T-Today Erwin is mine" adds in a high pitched tone, hiccuping in the middle of the words and slurring the r a bit, so Erwin sounds more like a purring than a word "He's comfy and warm. Keeping" and he stays on his lap, just as a cat would curl on someone's legs and damn everyone who dared to move. 

Trust Mike to take the metaphorical gauntlet without a care in the world.

"If the thug cat wants to play, then he can play" and he goes and rises them both, Erwin in bridal style and Levi hanging to Erwin for dear life, clawing his way on Erwin's hold "You're a fucking demanding little shit, Levi. I hope you know that"

"Right back at you, big ass tree" Levi's cheeks are red and so are Mike's, however Mike's voice is still as usual and Erwin feels chills on his spine having Mike's mouth so near his ear and his lap full of Levi clinging to him for dear life.

It was an exquisite torture come true. 

He opens his mouth to say something but he just hiccups and holds Levi and Mike to not fall. He won't say he doesn't find endearing the way how Levi leans to his touch (if he had a tail, he would swoosh it languidly against him) and how hungry Mike's hand behinds his legs as he carries him and on his back makes him. 

"Today we're celebrating Erwin, kiddo; so let's do exactly that" and there's something in Mike's tone turning Erwin's inside into molten lava. When he sees how Levi just stays on his lap and how Mike is looking at both of them he then has an idea.

_Mike wont' suggest----_

"You wouldn't _dare"_ he says slurring his words, but still trying to keep up, the other man just smirks at him and he's unarmed. Levi isn't refusing (maybe he's too inebriated to) and he feels how Mike still has them both in his arms and takes them to their room in the Capital.

\----

This is simply madness.

The slumber settles in, he's on Mike's lap and he has Levi wrapped in his; both of them quite interested on his chest or on his legs.

Levi is basically mounting one of his legs while still holding his neck, his lips attached to his collarbone while he writhes on his arms. Mike is grabbing his thighs, runting his groin against Erwin's ass and dragging his teeth on his nape. They're still fully clothed, their jackets half in place, half _everywhere_ and they notice how little their trousers hide when you're feeling horny.

His mouth can only moan as he feel the other men caressing them enough to turn him insane, his mind shut off, partially thanks to the booze and partially to the merciless treatment from the both men over him. His hands are useless, laying next to him, so Levi drags one and puts is on his ass and Erwin almost like a reflex squeezes the tender skin under his fingertips. Mike grunts and then he takes Erwin's other hands and places it on his own crotch, making Erwin twist between them, with his lap full of Levi and his back full of Mike.

He felt drunk again, but just by the sensation his body felt all over. Well, it was a night to celebrate him, so why don't get a piece?

His hands, placed by the very people he cared, squeezed the clothed flesh and let him enjoy the groans and mewls from them. He felt Mike grabbing his face and kissing him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and let him devour him, he could heard Levi's moans and suddenly a tiny hand closed around his neck, pulled him with strength and now his teeth and tongue clashed with Levi's, the young man at his care closing his eyes with force while he tries to possess Erwin's mouth and Mike, behind them, laughs.

"No, Levi, that's not how you kiss Erwin" and he pulls the younger man from Erwin and pulls Levi towards himself while Erwin, now below and in middle of them watches fascinated "You kiss him like this".

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as Levi let himself drown in Mike's mouth.

Levi didn't expect Mike's bite however he returned the kiss as he could, he could see how Mike literally plunged his tongue on Levi's mouth and after a few moments he released him. 

"Now you know what to do, kitten" Levi at the mention of the name actually hisses -very much like when Erwin found them three years ago -and he attaches himself to Erwin's mouth again, this time kissing with his lips, his hands and his body, plastering himself to Erwin while Mike whistles. "The cat got claws, Erwin. Such a feisty one" he adds with a raspy tone.

Erwin doesn't quite know what to do, because his lap and thighs are Levi, Levi and Levi while his ass and back is Mike, Mike and only Mike; pinching him, grunting against him, dragging his teeth and mauling his neck like a good wolf. Erwin is just a mess that moans and breathes, who let these two men do with him and let him do what they want and he couldn't explain how loved that made him feel.

He knows Mike has someone else in his heart even when he can have his cock on Erwin's ass any day and he can't blame him: the girl is strong, suited for him and has the leash to keep him as a good dog.  Something Mike craved for him to do but he couldn't. 

Levi, however...

Levi wants to belong to him and him alone and that wakes a monster he swore he had locked under seven keys. He's not a damsel in distress and neither a weak man; but a powerful warrior, an amazing fighter and a person he respected enough to let him do what he wants. Levi wants him to undo him, to pick up his pieces and reforge him and he feels a great honor is placed on his hands.

For now, however, he will just enjoy. 

"Erwin, please, please; grab me" is the pained moan Levi gives as he unties the cravat he gave to the little man and  undoes his shirt "Do it, _please_ " and Erwin just let his hands roam in the skin he's starting to show, Levi bites his lower lip and whines as he feels finally, finally, Erwin's hands over him.

Then he feels how Mike grabs him by the waist and literally puts him in four, dragging Levi beneath Erwin while the other still moans "Get to know the cat's body, you know you want to, Erwin" Mike says as he pats Erwin's ass "I'll get to know this buddy from now on" and he goes and plasters him and Levi "Wow, that's hot, that cat surely can moan and so can you, Erwin".

Then he pushes his clothed erecction against Erwin's ass, still covered by his trousers and Erwin feels he's dying. Levi doesn't help as he does the same by joining their crotches while Erwin's mouth now roam in the creamy skin of Levi's neck.

Mike takes out his jacket and Erwin's, he also helps Erwin to remove his shirt so now Erwin is finally topless. 

Levi's eyes go down appreciating Erwin's torso and he glares at Mike.

Of course, until Mike silently mouths something Erwin doesn't catch, calming Levi and leaving him to his own issues. He thinks it's a competition between them, who can take a hold on him longer; Erwin doesn't care, he loves them both in their own way so he let them. 

He knows Mike has someone else in his heart. He also knows Levi wants to place his own heart on Erwin's hands.

The rhythm is maddening, give and receive in a single moment it's too much for his senses, Mike's hand on his hair, pulling it lightly mixed with Levi's moans on his ear makes him feel closer to the edge.

"Mike, just keep up the pace, mark as much as you want" and he returns his attention to Levi, starry-eyes Levi moaning openly to him "And Levi, hold my neck".

It quickens.

Mike runts still with the clothes on while his hands push Erwin's shoulders down, squishing Erwin and Levi while the little man sticks his mouth to Erwin's and kisses him as he makes their crotches slide together.

Erwin is the first to come, he just digs his fingers on Levi's ass as he feels his eyes turning white by the pure pleasure he feels. By the way Levi screams underneath him and Mike's groans, he knows they're joining him.

Levi is the first one to get knocked out, though. As he comes he finally kisses Erwin languidly, gives him a little smile and falls sleep.

Mike falls over Erwin and he tries his best to hold Mike's weight so they don't crush Levi underneath them both.

"The kitten loves you,Erwin" Mike says, his stubble scratching Erwin's cheek "Levi seriously loves you, however he doesn't realize that". He drops next to Erwin, freeing him from his weight.

"You also love him, Erwin" Mike adds, Erwin shakes his head. "No, no, you really, really love him; Erwin" he laughs and looks amused "You have these lovey dovey eyes when you look at him. Those are the same eyes I use with her"

They both know who's her, so Erwin grudgingly accepts.

"You should tell her"

"She now needs to accept me. I told her, Erwin"

"Then you're serious?"

"As much as I can be"

Erwin drops at the other side, grabbing Levi's sleeping figure, cuddling with him. 

"Now try to not break the cat's heart. I think even if you order him to tear his own heart to give it to you he would, take care of him"

"And you watch out with Nanaba, she won't forgive messing around, Mike"

Mike brushes his lips with Erwin's and he can taste the goodbye in them. 

"We manage to found them, Erwin"

"Now let's keep them"


End file.
